poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Past of Unbound Hoopa
This is the scene where Baraz tells the heroes the whole story of Unbound Hoopa in Team Robot in Pokémon the Movie: Hoopa and the Clash of Ages. Baraz: '''I got you all mixed up in this. I'm sorry. '''Emerl: That's okay. G-Merl: It sometimes happen. Sadness: '''Yeah, he didn't mean too. '''Spyro: I'm sure it would never happened again. Cynder: We know that. Ryo Akiyama: Is everyone alright? Takato Matsuki: Yes. Guilmon: Good thing Unbound Hoopa is finally stopped. Rika Nonaka: Yeah thanks. Omi: I hope it doesn't come back. Renamon: I think it might come back sometimes. Koichi Kimura: Thanks for saving us back then. Nikolai: No, problem. Thank Meray who help you guys out. Tommy Himi: Thank you, Meray. Meray: Your welcome. Tai Kamiya: We would've been hurt or killed if you haven't stopped Hoopa in it's true form. Sticks the Badger: '''So let's go then! '''Niksput: '''Well, let's go to the boat then. '''Yolei Inoue: Right, then we got to go. Escargoon: She's right, we better get going. Rokit: '''Hey Ash, Who is that Pokemon? '''Ash Ketchum: It's Hoopa I'm worried about. It looks really tired. Honey Lemon: That poor little Hoopa. Meray: Are you okay? Hoopa? Hoopa: Hoopa's afraid. Shuff: Afraid of what, Nixels? Gordon: '''Or Diesel 10? '''GoGo Tomago: Maybe. Baymax: Maybe it's a afraid of Yokai? Kiva: You think. Hiro Hamada: But Yokai is in jail, remember. Baymax: Oh, right. Wormmon: You don't think it's afraid of MaloMyotismon? Baraz: '''It's all because of that bottle. '''Mordecai: Wait, what? Hiro Hamada: The Bottle? Hoopa: Disappear. Meray: Disappear? Wasabi: What does it mean, disappear? Magnifo: Why is that for Disappear? Mesmo: '''Disappears means Vanishes. '''Boogly: Yes, that's right. Elsa the Snow Queen: Please, tell us what are you afraid of? Hoopa: It's getting dark. So afraid. Hoopa is disappearing. (We see red evil eyes in the darkness background, As Hoopa began shivering in fear) Sheldon: Poor little guy. Sandy Cheek: That doesn't sound good. Patrick: Same here. Meray: Oh, no. Hoopa should rest. Kamzo: '''She's right, Yolei can you help Hoopa? '''Yolei Inoue: '''Well, okay, Hoopa needs some rest. '''Hawkmon: I agree with her. Ken Ichijouji: Alright. Fred: We should take it to the hospital. Serena: '''Let's go to the Pokemon Center! Now there's the closet one? The other side of the river! (They look seeing Dahara City) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Okay, let's go! '''Matt Ishida: Yeah, let's do this. Tai Kamiya: Alright, let's go! Agumon: Right behind ya, Tai! Gabumon: Don't forget about me. Meray: One thing, if Hoopa loses control again, the same thing that happened a hundred years ago will happen once more! Ash Ketchum: A hundred years? Davis Motomiya: What are you talking about? Olaf: What do you mean? A hundred years? Tai Kamiya: '''That's a shocking moment. '''Agumon: What do you mean by that, Meray? Gobba: Okay, so let me get this story. Krader: No, no, Gobba. Let Baraz tell the story. Snax: How does he know this story? Zoe Orimoto: '''Tell us please. '''Baraz: Hoopa destroy the city a long time ago. It happened here where we are now. Thought Dahara City look very different. (Flashback starts with Dahara City is a small village) Back then, dahara city was just a small village. (Unbound Hoopa pops out of the ring) One day Hoopa starts to emerge from it's ring. (Unbound Hoopa grabs and eats all the food) Hoopa took the villagers' food. Man: What are you doing?! You'll pay for that! (Unbound Hoopa comes out of the ring) Unbound Hoopa: Ali Hoopa Ring! (The ring summons lots of lots of gold) Meray: Hoopa, wanted to offer the villagers something to pay them back. Gold. Showers and showers of pure gold. As a result the town grew at prospert. (Flashback ends with our heroes gets on the boat) Daggett: What happen next? Norbet: Did Hoopa become out of control? Nora Wakeman: Shh. You don't want him to interupt the story. Norbet: Sorry. Baraz: They finally built a home for Hoopa. In return for food, Hoopa granted all the people's wishes. Meltus: Really? Clemont: There wishes. Baraz: Yes. Berp: '''Oh my. '''Chilbo: I have never heard this. Blossom: '''Yeah, we didn't know why. '''Ryo Akiyama: Continue the story. Kristoff: We want to hear what is happening. (Flashback starts) Man: Hey, you're pretty big and strong. But could you beat a Pokémon in a battle? Unbound Hoopa: Hoopa is strong! (Unbound Hoopa fights Dragonite, Dragonite uses Hyper beam, but Unbound Hoopa uses a ring sending an attack and blasts an Dark Pulse, then hits and defeats Dragonite, Everyone cheers, then it throws and defeated Steelix, Everyone cheers once again) Baraz: Everybody cheered. (Cut to Unbound Hoopa fights Regigigas, Reshiram and Zekrom) But, Hoopa begin to get carried away. It even begin to summon Legendary Pokémon to test it's strenght against them in battle. It lost control. (Ghris steps in and holds the Prison Bottle) Baraz: After that, something had to be done. So that bottle was used by our great grandfather to seal off it's power. Jinky: That was interesting. Buttercup: '''Yeah, the Prison bottle was the power that can sealed away. '''Sparx: Your man is like the legendary hero. Meray: And that's why Hoopa looks like this now. Hoopa: Are you surprised? Mimi Tachikawa: Still, your so cute! Jenny Wakeman: Very cute. Aqua: It sure is. Ryo Akiyama: Mimi, sure loves Hoopa in it's Confined form? Palmon: She sure does. Tails: I see the picture of Unbound Hoopa battles Reshiram, Zekrom and Regigigas in the history book of Pokémon, when it got carried away. Before their great grandfather seal it's powers inside the bottle. Ristar: What's that up there? (They see Dahara Tower) Sword Knight: It's Dahara Tower. Meray: Yes. That's Dahara Tower. The Prison Bottle was made right where it's now standed. Anna: Look at that tower. Charmy the Bee: '''That's pretty new to me. '''Hoogi: '''Same here. '''Meltus: '''Wow. '''Amy Rose: That tower is so beautiful. Cream: I can't wait to get there. Big the Cat: Yeah, me too. Bubbles: '''We can go to the tower soon. '''Kiva: It looks so pretty. Gobba: Can't wait to go there! Snax: That tower is so beautiful! Zoe Orimoto: '''Yeah, Same here. '''Eileen: Let's eat first, then we'll go to the tower. Mark Evo: 'Okay. '''Philmac: '(looking at Hoopa) Hmm. (Meanwhile the Villains are spying on the heroes) '''Piedmon: We found them now. Owl: Who? Bat: Where? Puppetmon: You two are dumb as a couple of RedVegimon! Seriously we can't understand what you said?! MetalSeadramon: (Kraang Subprime's voice) You can't even speak proper english?! Verminious Snaptrap: Sorry, Owl and Bat always keeps repeating the same words like that. MetalSeadramon: Really? Machinedramon: What is it with Who and Where?! What is that? Natalia: (Talks to someone on the earphone) Yes. Tirek, we see them now. Yes there's the Prison Bottle. Tirek: Excellent. We'll get the Prison Bottle as soon Unbound Hoopa awakes. Verminious Snaptrap: It's a perfect plan. Piedmon: But we have to wait until nighttime. MetalSeadramon: Good idea. Puppetmon: Right. Machinedramon: Sure thing. Myotismon: Now let's get to work. Briller: As you wish. Vexus: Just you wait, until we meet again, Jenny. Zavok: Soon, Sonic we'll finally have our revenge. '''Primus: '''Hmph. Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes